SuperWhoLock - Mystory of the Angels
by PegaGamer
Summary: Sherlock and John gain a visit from the Doctor(10) and his companion Donna. The Doctor talks his concerns about a mysteriously dug grave in Scotland and something going on with the TARDIS. With the things the Doctor and Donna collected they discover their suspects to be Sam and Dean Winchester. While Sam and Dean want to find Sherlock and see if the detective could help them.


**Title: The Mystery of the Angels**

**Pairings: (Mild)Destiel  
**

**Rating: M for mild nudity, violence and gore, and language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Doctor Who, or Sherlock **

**A/N: The cross over won't allow three series Ah well!**

* * *

In England, 2013, 221b Baker Street the brunette sat in his chair, feet curled up and John sitting at his laptop typing. The blonde looked over curiously to the other. Clearly the taller male was bored by his stare at the wall. He didn't know what to do with him. He sighed and turned to the other male.

"You seriously going to sit there and stare at the wall all day?"

"If that is the only thing to do than yes I will happily accept such activity." The male replied, not even turning to look to the blonde.

"Really Sherlock?"

"Really John." Sherlock replied. John sighed heavily as Sherlock snagged the paper and still without looking at his house mate he handed John the paper, "Look for some interesting..." John snatched the paper from Sherlock and sighed reading through. Mrs. Hudson came in a little confused.

"Umm... Excuse me boys.. There's someone here to see you." Mrs. Hudson said and Sherlock looked up finally. John looked from his paper.

"Who is he?" Sherlock asked.

"Some young man... Thick accent sounds Scottish..? He's with a lovely young woman want them to come in?"

"Send them in." Sherlock said as the male came in, he was tall, thin, his short hair was a small mess and he wore a brown pin stripe suit with a matching trench coat. A red head female came in longing behind, looking around the flat curiously.

"Sherlock~" The male said with a large smile, "Good to see you~!" Sherlock stood and the smiled softly to the man.

"Hello Doctor." The two shook hands, "Who is this woman here? She seems confident, hard headed."

"Excuse me!" The woman frowned.

"Sassy.." Sherlock pointed out, "Once engaged but it didn't turn out well, after discovering the Doctor you agreed to be his companion. You have a small crush on him but not enough for it to be an official love. You view him more as a friend than that." Sherlock said as if it was simple. The woman frowned at the detective and the Doctor laughed.

"Oh, always doing that." The Doctor smiled and Sherlock turned to the Doctor.

"Of course it's my job, this is my roommate, Doctor John Watson. John this is the Doctor our lovely land lady Mrs. Hudson. Last of the Time Lords, looks late twenties but is really in early nine hundreds. And his companion..."

"Donna. Donna Doble." Donna said crossing her arms.

"Miss Doble." Sherlock offered a seat to the two, they took the couch and Sherlock sat across from them. John nodded as Mrs. Hudson offered tea. The two agreed with a smile and John blinked a moment.

"Wait... Time Lords...? How did you two meet?"

"A while back."

"Were you traveling alone?"

"Yeah I was Sherlock. It was that weird... Case in Scotland wasn't it?"

"A grave was mysteriously dug up and left that way. The grave of Fergus MacLeod in Canisbay. His bones were missing."

"Wait... Grave of Fergus MacLeod? That's in an old grave yard isn't?" John asked, the Doctor nodded.

"Whoever wanted those bones must have done something... Strange.." The Doctor explained and sighed, "We come with a case."

"And space man here won't admit he needs help." Donna sassed and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Anyway... We'd have to leave to America.. But it's an interesting case."

"What is it?" Sherlock asked. Donna reached into her bag and handed Sherlock some papers and folders. Sherlock looked them through, "Pentagrams... No interest."

"None at all... Let me see." John said and Sherlock handed the papers over and looked in the small folders, they had a badges for three men. One of them just by looking at the photo seemed tall, had a unique mixture of forest green and bronze in his eyes looked tan and had long hair down to his shoulders always back. He seemed focused and yet kind by his posture. Hair always behind the ears showed that he studies a lot and reads books as well as does research.

Moving to the next one Sherlock looked the photo over. The male in this picture seemed relaxed, a small raise to the eye brow showed some sarcasm in his rough exterior. But by his posture of what Sherlock could see he follows orders, he's more of an action kind of male. Seeing his face a little closer noticing his emerald green eyes he as well noticed freckles, at least fifty just across his face between the bottom of his eyes to the tip of his nose as well as to from one cheek bone to the other. And last but not least he looked to the brunette, first he noticed his blue eyes, seemed to be filled with curiosity. His posture completely straight, signs of a soldier. Head straight, whiskers, shows he either doens't shave or doesn't know how. His suit a little crooked, either confused on clothes or just how he dresses.

"Well... These men are interesting... Says here their names are Sam and Dean Winchester... Legal brothers, yet they're filed for being dead twice..." John pointed out.

"The badges are fake as well. Feels real, and a close enough code to a real one. They know what they're doing." Sherlock tossed the badges to the table.

"This is why we need your help... Sherlock... There's something unbalancing the TARDIS... She can't handle it much longer." The Doctor said creasing his brow, "Can you help us..?"

"To find these two boys and their mysterious friend won't be easy.." Sherlock said, "But I'll do it."

* * *

Dean sat there watching the television in Bobby's hide out, he soon sneezed and rubbed his eyes from tearing up from the harsh reflex, Sam looked up from the table he sat at and Dean sat up.

"You okay?" Sam asked creasing his brow.

"You get that weird feeling people are talking about you..?"

"All the time.. Dean we're the 'Winchesters'... People are going to talk." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean got up going over to Sam after grabbing two beers, setting one down for Sam, "Besides I don't think we... Woah..."

"What you found a porn add you liked?"

"No..! Look at this? It's a blog..."

"Blog for what?" Dean looked over Sam's shoulder as Sam scrolled through the posts.

"Umm... Some weird detective named.. Sherlock Holmes... Says he's not REALLY one but he's considered a detective because he takes cases." Sam said looking to Dean, "Maybe he can help us find out that weird humming was a few days ago."

"Sam forget about that... No detective from ever he is.."

"England.."

"England is gonna help us.." Dean frowned sitting back down. Sam sighed and looked to his brother.

"Maybe.. Maybe not.. It's worth a try though." Dean agreed.

* * *

After forcing Dean onto the plane Sam had to basically pin Dean down as he willingly took Dean's window seat. They already talked to Cas asking them to book and bring their gear to the hotel. Cas agreed. Dean hummed "Enter to the Sandman" to himself. Clearly terrified of the flight. Sam sighed and pulled out some gum and handed Dean a piece.

"The hell is this for?" Dean asked, Sam offered the piece again as Dean took it.

"It's something you can chew on as we take off." Sam said as Dean opened the wrapper, and chewed nervously on the gum. Still humming the song. Sam never got Dean's fear of flights. But he didn't say a word about it.

"You're such a lair.."

"Huh..?"

"Thought Cas was gonna take us! We need him anyway!" Dean whispered yelled. and Sam sighed.

"Us with our gear? No we're not doing that.. He'll already be tired when we get there.."

"Bitch.."

"Jerk.."

All Sam knew it was gonna be a stressful flight over.


End file.
